Sister Wolves
by Princesses-of-the-Moon
Summary: Paul, Quil and Embry have always had to look out for their younger  sisters, turns out they won't have to do it for long...that is until they find  themselves in danger...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Twilight Saga Books, which means all of her characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**AN: **We do own all other characters that are unrecognizable.

* * *

><p>The La Push pack, well that's what Sydney and I called them, Ashley referred to them as a cult. It was a group led by Sam Uley, who had talked our brothers into joining him. They walk around as if they are so cool; plus they have the council wrapped around their fingers. I guess for you to better understand what I'm talking about I need to tell more about myself and my friends.<p>

My name is Alexandria, but my friends call me Alexi or Lexi. My other friends, who were as close to me as sisters, are Ashley and Sydney. Sydney is the oldest out of our group; she will be turning eight-teen soon, she's excited that her birthday is next week.

Ashley and I are called the twins because we were both born on the same day, and our moms were best friends; anyway we will be turning seven-teen in another month.

Sydney is the tallest in our group considering she stands at 5'8 and she seems to be growing taller, everyday but we kind of figured she would since her brother Quil is 6'4. Ashley is the second tallest, she stands at 5'6, and is tall like her brother Embry too. I am of course the shortest since I stand at 5'2, unlike my brother Paul who stands at 6'6. So, I consider myself a resident 'in the land of the tall people.'

Sydney, unlike the rest of our tribe, has a light skin tone. She has long brown hair with red highlights, and hazel eyes with golden flecks towards the pupils. She prefers to wear short skits and revealing tank tops because her favorite past time is annoying the hell out of her brother, who disapproves the outfits she picks out.

Ashley takes after her mother with her skin tone, which is a shade darker than Sydney, but one shade lighter than our friend Leah. She has shoulder length brown hair that is cut into layers to frame her face, with bangs; she also has emerald colored highlights in her hair. Her highlights match the color of her eyes, but her eyes tend to get darker or lighter depending on her mood. She tends to dress more for comfort, but will wear tight jeans and shorts to show off her body, she like Sydney loves to piss her older brother off. He is always claiming that she draws attention from older guys way too much.

Compared to Sydney and Ashley I am the darkest, and my skin tone resembles the majority of our tribe. I have long black hair with silver and brown highlights in it, Ashley picked the silver and Sydney picked the brown claiming it would look awesome; turns out they were right. I have molten brown eyes with flecks of grey and silver in them, on certain angles when the sunlight hits them my eyes appear more grey than brown. Whereas Ashley and Sydney dress to show off their bodies, I prefer to dress more comfortably. I wear comfy clothes almost all of the time, with the exception of when my brother Paul is around; I like to see what kind of reaction I will get if I wear tight clothes around him. I always make sure that I'm stylish though and like to show off a little bit of my stomach.

We often get into trouble at school, but I blame it on Sydney and Ashley considering they are the biggest pranksters in La Push High School. Here on the Reservation we tend to be stared at a lot, not because we tend to get into trouble but because Paul and Embry are a part of Sam's group. Ashley is lucky though, because unlike me her brother joined the La Push pack just last month, I lost my brother to the La Push pack nine months ago.

Now, it seems like that there are more guys from the Reservation who are joining Sam. He is the one who I blame for never having any time with my brother, Paul. We used to be close, but now he hardly talks to me or spends any time with me and I know that Ashley can relate. Anyways enough of that today is the first day of summer, so Sydney, Ashley, and I are going to meet Leah, Seth, Collin, Brady, and Jacob, some more friends of ours, at First Beach. We are going to swim for a bit, and then once _they _leave the cliff we're going to go cliff diving. Then to end the night we are going to have a big bon fire. So, at the moment I am waiting for Ashley and Sydney to finish getting ready, so we can head to First Beach.

_~At First Beach~_

Finally fifteen minutes later we made it to First Beach; the girls wanted to make sure that their bikini's were just perfect just on case there were some cute guys there from Forks. We stepped out of my old Ford Expedition, my last gift from Paul, for my sixteenth birthday last year; and right away we see Seth, Collin, and Brady throwing a football around with some guys from Forks High School.

Seth sees us get out of my car and he yells over to us, "Leah is saving our spot where we usually sit, she's waiting for you guys over there." We nod our heads in understanding and go to the back of the Expedition and grab our beach bags and the picnic baskets for our lunch. We walk pass the guys playing football and head towards Leah. Once, she sees us getting close to where she is she stands up to help carry some of the things we have.

Leah is one of our good friends, she is the same height as Sydney, but she has darker skin like me; she has short black hair, with dark brown eyes. She, like us hates the La Push pack, but not because her brother Seth is one of them. He seems to be the only guy in our group who hasn't joined. It's because her ex-fiancée, Sam, is the leader of the La Push pack. Twenty minutes later Seth, Collin, and Brady are heading back towards us with two guys from Forks. Right away Sydney and Ashley are getting their flirtatious looks going.

Seth then introduces us to the guys he says, "Tyler and Mike, this is my sister Leah, and her friends Alexandria who we call Lexi. The two flirtatious ones over there are Sydney and Ashley." Then he turns to us and says, "Girls this is Tyler and his friend Mike, they just graduated from Forks High School."

We all smile and ask them if they wanted to join us in our picnic. They of course nod their heads yes, so we all sit down to chat for a bit. As we're chatting Ashley and I look around First Beach, and realized that one of our friends are missing so I ask Seth, "Hey where's Jacob, isn't he supposed to be here already?"

Seth looks at us and says, "umm, he called me earlier this morning and told us that Bella had called him and asked is she could come over because the Cullen's had left town and she wanted to hang out with him."

We turn to look at Seth and say, "so, now is Bella becoming more important to him, than hanging out with his friends."

As soon as Ashley and I finish telling Seth what we think, Tyler turns to us and tells us '"the Cullen's left Bella last month and she had been acting like a zombie. Ever since this Jacob guy has been spending time with her, it looks as if she is getting out of her funk."

Leah and Sydney who had been talking about the La Push pack who was now cliff diving, turned to us and said, "why don't we stop talking about Jacob for now, cause last I heard Jacob still has his big crush on Bella, and he will do anything to get her," they paused and Leah suggested, "let's go swimming."

We all nod our heads in agreement and we start to pull off our cover-ups. I noticed that Seth, Collin and Brady had already ran to the water without us. All of a sudden I heard Tyler and Mike whistle I turn to look at who they are whistling at and see it's because of Leah, Sydney, and Ashley's have on bikinis that show off their body perfectly.

Leah's bikini is white with glitter and stars all over it; Sydney's bikini is red and very lacy, while Ashley's bikini is emerald with black butterflies on it. All three of them were showing off their belly rings we had all gotten last week. My suit on the other hand, was more of a one piece and it covered my belly ring. It was grey, with silver and blue spots here and there, but the suit had no sides; there was only a thin strip of material in the center, the back was, well there really want a back to it, just the bottoms.

As I am folding up my cover-up I heard Leah state, "you guys are wimps."

I turn to look at what she means notice that Tyler and Mike have donned on wet suits.

Ashley asked them confused, "why do you need wet suits? The water is great and it's a nice day here in La Push, which is rare."

"The suits protect us from getting cold, plus we won't smell like salt after our swim," Tyler tells us, as Mike nodes his head in agreement.

We just nod our heads, all the while I'm thinking, _'They just don't want to have the smell of salt water on their skin cause then they will smell like that for a few weeks.'_

I was pulled from thoughts when I heard Ashley yell, "Last one to the water has to be the first one up on the cliff with the 'cult'."

I shook my head at her name for the La Push gang and took off for the water, there was no way I wanted to go to the cliff seeing as Paul would loath my suit. I ended up being the last to make it to the water from our group, although I don't think I should have lost considering I made it into the water before Mike and Tyler, but according to Sydney they are not part of our group. I blame it on the fact that I have shorter legs then the others, now I'm stuck going to the cliff first.

As we all got into the water we started playing Marco Polo. As we were playing I looked up to the cliff and saw the La Push group busy diving. While I was watching them I noticed it was Paul's turn to jump. When he jumped, I couldn't look away. I let the breath, I didn't know I was holding, go as I watched him resurface. Even though he has been a complete jerk to me lately I still loved him and I didn't want anything to happen to him.

_~An few hours later~_

Leah and I sat on the beach talking about anything and everything, well except her relationship with Sam. It seemed that she liked to just forget about that part of her life and none of us could blame her. Although, Ashley did offer to kick his ass for her, which surprisingly she turned down. As we were talking I finished setting up the picnic stuff so that we could call everyone over when she asked me a question.

"How were things going at home?" Leah asked as she handed me the rest of the stuff.

She always asked me this whenever we were together, since Paul joined the La Push group. It was usually because if I wasn't at Sydney's or Ashley's house I was at Seth and Leah's house. She was like the big sister I've never had.

Not knowing what to tell her I said, "Leah, things can always be better at home, but ever since Paul started disappearing all the time and stays gone for days on end, things have changed around the house."

I felt tears start to gather and knew that Leah must have saw them because she reached over and gave me a hug and telling me, "why don't we call in the rest of the guys, and pull Ashley and Sydney from those other guys who they are hanging around."

I nodded my head in understanding and yelled to everyone, "Hey come and get some lunch!"

Since the guys never have to be told twice they come running out of the water, while Sydney and Ashley come out much slower with two new comers with them.

When they Ashley and Sydney reached us Sydney said, "Lexi, Leah we would like you to meet Channing and Daniel they are friends of Mike and Tyler's from Forks."

I smile and seeing the look in my friend's eyes I can see that they want the guys to stay for lunch, so being the good friend I am I ask them, "would you guys care to join us there's plenty of food to go around."

At their nod we all sit down to eat the picnic lunch Ashley, Sydney, and I packed for everyone.

_~After Lunch~_

We had just finished packing up the rest of our picnic lunch, when Mike and Tyler told us they had to leave because Mike had to go into work, and Tyler wanted to spend time with his girlfriend Angela. We nodded our heads in understanding and told them goodbye.

After watching them leave, I felt as if someone was watching me and turned around only to see every single person in our group was giving me a smirk or grin. I suddenly remembered that I am now going to be the first person who has to go up to the cliff while the La Push pack is still up there.

I tried to think of a way to get out of this and decided to use the look Ashley helped Sydney and I perfect; the puppy dog look.

"Please don't make me go up there alone while the rest of the La Push pack is up there. You know the only reason I lost was because you all have way longer legs than me," I said in a whine. Of course all three girls nod their heads yes in sync, telling me there was no way I was getting out of this.

Seth, being the best friend in the whole world, turns to me and says, "don't worry about it Lexi, I'll go to the cliff with you."

_~At the Cliffs~_

As we reached the bottom of the hill, which leads up to the cliff, I turn around and see that the rest of the group would wait until we were at the top before following us up there. _'So not fair,'_ I thought.

I turned around, took a deep breath, and Seth and I started up the hill towards the top of the cliff. Of course, I was so uncoordinated that I managed to trip here and there and I kept cursing the fact that I was so clumsy. Seth, being the nice guy he was took pity on me.

He put a hand on my shoulder to stop me and then stepped in front of me, crouching down and stated with a smile, "climb on shorty, or we'll never reach the top the way you keep tripping."

I stuck my tongue out at him, but climbed on his back which really helped since we made it up the hill in no time. As soon as we reached the top I slid off his back and looked to where the La Push group was. I sought my brother out immediately and finally saw him for the first time in a month. I felt Seth grab my hand and squeeze it to let me know he was there, and I was grateful. I saw my brother turn around to look at us and could tell by the look on his face that he was angry. He started shaking as he clenched his fists and I was so confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

**Lunarfairyprincess1989: **Well there is the revised chapter! We hope you liked it!

**MoonPrincess1989:** Yea, we worked really hard on it!***grins***

**Sydney: **of course everyone will like it…it's like the best!

**Ashley: **I love Channing!...ohh and readers you better like this story!

**Leah: *****looks at all the readers*** you all better like this story because I love it! Review it and let them know how it was!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Twilight Saga Books they belong to Stephanie Meyer

**AN: **I do own all other characters that are unrecognizable.

* * *

><p><em>~At the Cliffs (Lexi POV) ~<em>

I saw Paul starting to shake, not knowing why he was shaking I moved closer to him. I started to move and Seth moved with me. As I started to get closer to Paul, he started to shake more, so I asked him, "Paul, what's the matter? Why are you shaking so much?"

Paul, not looking at me moves a little closer and says, "Get your hands off my sister and step away from her!"

Seth just pulls me behind him and says to Paul, "she's just my friend Paul, she's like my sister; Leah and I are always there for her when she needs us. Where have you been Paul?"

I didn't want Seth to have a fight with Paul, because even though I know Seth has grown taller and gained more muscles; I knew Paul could and would still beat him. I went up on my tip toes thinking, 'curse my shortness, I couldn't reach Seth's ear', and whispered in his ear, "I need to talk to him Seth."

Seth turns to look at me and nods his head. When he gives me his nod I gave him a look which said, 'give me some time with my brother.'

Seth seeing my look turns and gives me a kiss on my forehead and turns to look at Paul, who is now shaking even more and says "see ya later Paulie." Then he runs and jumps off the cliff.

Once Seth jumps, I turn to Paul noticing the rest of the La Push Pack were at the edge of the forest, and yell, "what is the matter with you! Seth is my friend. He's been there for me, more than you have since you joined Sam's group."

Paul grabs my wrist as I start to head towards the cliffs and holds me back. He looks into my eyes and I can tell that he can see how hurt I am, but he tells me, "Lex, I'm sorry I haven't been there for you, but I've had a lot on my mind."

I yell at Paul, "but I'm your little sister, don't I need to be on your mind also?"

After I tell Paul that, I hear Leah, Ashley and Sydney, with Channing and Daniel behind them yell, "what the hell is going on here?"

I look at the girls and yell back "nothing!"

I turn back to Paul, giving him a quick glare, before running past him and jumping off the cliff like Seth did minutes ago. As soon as I am air borne, I hear Sydney yell, "you forgot to take off your cover up to show off your swim suit!"

Once I hit the water I quickly start to swim towards shore, so angry that I never noticed Paul watching me from the edge of the cliff.

_~Paul's POV~_

When I first saw my sister come out of the trail leading to where we were all cliff diving after a long week of patrolling; I see her on Seth's back.

Seeing my sister so happy and smiling a smile I haven't seen since I went wolf got me mad. I started to shake, but then watching Seth take my sisters hand after she got off his back got me to shake even more.

When I started to shake, I could feel the guys start to surround me to make sure I didn't phase in front of my sister.

I knew that if I did shift not only would I risk hurting her, but I would expose us all and that is something I can't do. I let the guys know that I would be ok and they walked off towards the woods; letting me know they would be close by if I needed them.

I let my temper get the better of me and started demanding answers from my baby sister. The wolf side of me did not like how close this guy was to her. I saw her whisper something to Seth and I wanted kill him when he kissed her on the forehead.

He might not have known it, but he was lucky he decided to leave at that moment; otherwise I would have seriously maimed the boy, or at least gotten off a punch to the face or gut.

After he left I stood there, stunned off my ass, as my baby sister told me off. I honestly have never heard her yell at me like that before; I was too surprised to form even a coherent thought.

By the time I thought of something to say she had already jumped off the cliff. I immediately vaulted to the edge of the cliff to make sure she was okay, I couldn't believe she would do something as stupid as cliff diving.

As soon as I saw her resurface and knew she was okay; I jumped off myself and immediately started swimming towards her, ready to give her a piece of my mind.

_~Ashley's POV~_

I tilted my head and watched as Lexi got to the top of the cliff. I felt kind of bad she had to go up there; while what we called 'Sam's Group' or as I like to refer to it as 'Sam's Cult,' was still up there.

Lucky for her though, Seth volunteered to go with her. If I was being honest with myself I was glad she was going up there; while 'Sam's Cult' was still there, it would give her a chance to talk to her brother. She missed him terribly these last nine months, just like I missed Embry. _'Maybe I should have gone with,' _I thought.

"So do you think she is going to talk with Paul?" Sydney asked from her place beside Daniel.

I shrugged my shoulders and then looked back up, only to see the rest of the 'cult' disappear leaving only Paul, Lexi and Seth on the cliff. I felt Channing wrap his arms around my waist as I saw Paul start yelling at Lexi.

I heard Channing whisper in my ear, "why is that dude yelling at his sister? I would never yell at my little sister, just because she was with one of her guy friends."

I nodded my head in agreement to what he said and to show Channing I was listening to what he was saying. I tensed as I saw Seth jump off the cliff and Lexi continuing to argue with her brother. I nudged Sydney and we both started to head up the hill a little.

Once we were a little closer to them to hear some of their conversation we yelled, "What the hell is going on up there?"

After we asked our question, we heard Lexi yell back, "nothing."

We watched as Lexi jumped off the cliff after she was released from Paul's grip on her wrist. I heard Sydney, yell to Lexi, something about not taking off her cover up, but I was more focused on Lexi.

I looked once more at the cliff as Sydney and the others start walking towards the shoreline to wait for Seth and Lexi, and saw Paul jump off a few minutes later. I heard Channing call my name and I turned and ran after him and the others.

_~Paul's POV~_

I saw my sister meet up with her friends as I continued to swim, my jaw clenched as I once again saw her hug Seth Clearwater. I knew he was a good boy, but I didn't want any guy to be around my baby sister. I swam quicker as he slung an arm around her shoulders; I'm defiantly going to maim that boy.

As I got towards the shallow water I stood up and walked towards them, I flinched when my sister saw me and threw a glare at me. _'I guess that's what I get for practically ignoring her for the last nine months. Plus, I guess yelling at her was going a little overboard, maybe I should take some of those anger management classes, Sam mentioned before,'_ I thought as I stopped just behind her.

"Look Lex, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have started yelling at you," I said hoping she would forgive me.

She continued to ignore me, so I decided to play the big brother card, "It's just, it's not easy to see my baby sister start to like guys. I don't want to see you get hurt."

I saw her shoulders sag and grinned inwardly, _'the big brother card always work,'_ I thought.

"I understand that you're worried about me, but you can't start acting like the big brother now when you've been gone for nine months," Lexi stated and I winced because I knew she was right.

I sighed and started, "Look Lexi, I know that I haven't been around but-"

I was caught off when one of the friends out the corner of my eye I had noticed before stepped forward with a glare and shouted, "Don't try to make her feel guilty for spending time with Seth. At least he makes time for her unlike you and the others of Sam's group!"

I turned to give her a retort, but the words died on my lips when I looked into her beautiful emerald eyes. Everything else disappeared and it felt as if she and I were the only two people in world. I knew right then and there I would do anything for this girl, she was my world.

My eyes widened when I realized what had just happened. _'Great I imprinted on my little sister's friend, and even better this friend obviously doesn't like me. This day just keeps getting better and better,' _I thought.

I saw that her charade stopped when she looked at me, but I noticed another friend of Lexi's step forward ready to pick up where she left off.

"Ashley is right, you can't act like you suddenly care now that she is interested in guys when you've been ignoring her for months!" the tall girl, Sydney, I think, shouted at me.

So my angel's name is Ashley, I vaguely remember the name, considering she was always at my house. As I thought it over I realized it was a beautiful name. _'Crap there goes my man card, the guys are never going to let me live this down,_' I thought as I grimaced, making it look like I was grimacing at the scolding I was getting from the girls.

Deep down though, I would never let Lexi know this, but I was glad that she had such great friends. They were the shoulder for her to lean on when I couldn't be there for her.

"It's ok you guys, I understand where he is coming from," Lexi stated and then sent me a glare, "although he should apologize to Seth."

I nodded and looked at Seth, "I apologize for earlier."

Seth just nodded his head and I was rewarded with a smile from Lexi and my angel. As soon as I saw it, I knew I would do anything to see it again. I was going to introduce myself the proper way to her when a guy I noticed earlier came up and wrapped his arms around her waist. I barely concealed my growl when he started to speak.

"Hey babe, I think we should get going if we want to make our movie," the soon-to-be-dead-male said if he doesn't get his hands off my angel.

She nodded although her eyes never left me as he dragged her away. I wanted to run over there and rip her from his arms, but I knew I couldn't. _'Just great my imprint already has a boyfriend,'_ I thought and then grinned to myself, _'well not after I get done with him.'_ I was imagining all the ways he could get rid of him when my sister got my attention.

"What was that?" I asked.

Lexi repeated, "I was asking, if it was okay if we all went to the bonfire tonight?"

"All?" I asked hoping she meant my angel would be there.

Lexi pointed to everyone, "My friends and I."

I nodded my head and saw Sam wave to me from the woods. I knew I had to get going and bent down to give my sister a hug, "I promise to try and be around more."

I felt her nod into my chest and gave her a kiss on the forehead, before running off to join the pack.

_~Lexi's POV~_

I watched as my brother ran off toward Sam's group, happier now that he promised to be around more. _'I guess that's the best I will get for now,'_ I thought. I started walking towards the group and noticed Sydney start to sneak off with Daniel for what I could assume was a romp in the woods. I smiled and shook my head, _'I swear that girl would die if her parents' ever sent her to a convent.'_

As I got closer to the group I noticed that Ashley kept glancing towards where Paul took off and had a funny look on her face. She looked like she lost her puppy_, 'she's got some explaining to do,' _I thought as I quickened my pace. _'After all the drive to Port Angeles would give me enough time to drill her,'_ I thought.

Then I went back to thinking about Sydney and what she would do, if her parents' were to ever send her to a convent.

After thinking that thought I let out a little giggle and Ashley heard me and asked, "what has you giggling over there missy?"

I just giggled some more and said, "nothing, just thinking about something."

Ashley, not liking that answer, whined and said, "come on I'm your most awesomest friend you have!...tell me what you where thinking?"

I looked up and saw her puppy dogs eyes, and heard her whisper, "I'll bake you some of my awesome homemade cookies!"

Hearing the promise of getting some of Ashley's home baked cookies, I told her what I was thinking about Sydney, because I could never turn down Ashley's cookies.

After getting a good laugh out of it, I told her, "Ashley, you can bake me my cookies when we get back from the movies."

Then I started to skip off before she could say she wouldn't. As I was skipping, Seth caught up to me and asked, "what has you in such a happy mood? You work things out between you and Paul?"

I just smiled and said, "I'm glad that Paul said he would try to be there for me more, but I know not to get my hopes up on that. I'm happy because I get some of Ashley's homemade cookies, when we get home from seeing the movie!"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

**Luna: **well there is the revised chapter 2 of Sister Wolves!...i hope everyone likes it…I had some great help from my great friend MoonPrincess1989

**MoonPrincess: **I think we did a great job on this chapter!

**Sydney: *****looks to Luna*** she would use the term awesome just to show how great she is…lol

**Ashley: **Hey MoonPrincess is great…don't make fun of her Sydney!

_**(Seth and Paul walk onto the scene)**_

**Seth and Paul: **what are you two fighting about now? ***Paul looks as Sydney and says*** Sydney stop complaining, you know Ashley is always right!

**Luna: *****looks at all the readers*** while these guys fight over whose better or not….i would love to hear from my readers on how they liked the chapter….so please review and please no flames!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Twilight Saga Books, which means all of her characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**AN: **We do own all other characters that are unrecognizable.

* * *

><p><em>~Back at the Clearwater's Cabin~<em>

When we arrived back at Seth and Leah's, to drop things off before the movies, Ashley and I were still talking about how funny it would be if we were to send Sydney to a convent.

Ashley then suggested, "We should tell Sydney when she gets back from her romp with Daniel that her parents are planning on sending her to a convent for a week, because they found her secret stash of play girl magazines."

Hearing that I fell off the table chair laughing so hard I was crying because Sydney would die or run away before allowing her parents to send her to a convent. Looking over at Ashley and seeing that she was laughing just as hard as I was sent me into another fit of laughter. Ashley and I were laughing so hard that we missed what Seth had just told us.

I looked over at Seth and asked, "what did you just say Seth, I didn't hear you."

Seth, who heard what we were talking about, looked at both of us with a serious face and said "you two better cool down because here comes Sydney and Daniel now."

Hearing that I yelled to Leah and the rest of the guys, "Sydney is here and we're ready to leave now, so let's load up!"

Ashley and I grabbed our purses, where we had stashed our munchies for the movie, because there was no way I was paying five dollars for candy at the movies. As we made our way to my Ford Expedition, Sydney and Daniel neared the Clearwater's house. Sydney, Daniel, Ashley, Channing, and Seth were riding with me; while, Leah, Collin, and Brady went in Leah's car.

When we passed through Forks and Chief Swan's house I asked Seth, "why does Bella always have to go and ruin any plans Jake and I have already made?"

Seth looked at me and said, "Forget about him Lex, he's the one that keeps going after her too."

Sydney, who finally managed to stop kissing Daniel for now, or at least until we got to the theatre; said, "Jacob is the one who is losing out on a woman like you, Lexi."

"Yeah, and if Jacob doesn't see that you two were and are made for each other I'll beat some sense into him," smiled Ashley.

I looked in the review mirror to see their faces and knew that they would be there for me no matter what happened between me and Jake, so I smiled at them and said, "Thanks girls, you always know how to make me feel better."

_~Ashley's POV~_

I felt bad that Lexi couldn't spend time with Jacob today; she has had a crush on him for as long as I can remember_. 'Maybe I should kidnap Jacob for a few days and help him get over Bella,_' I thought but I knew that if I did Lexi would kill me.

I saw Sydney start making out with Daniel again and knew that Channing would want to as soon as we got to the movie theater, but I couldn't shake the feeling it was wrong of me to do so. As Channing wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him I thought_, 'what the hell is wrong with me? He's my boyfriend so this shouldn't feel like I'm cheat with him on someone else.'_

I thought back to when I started feeling this and of course Lexi's brother, Paul, popped into my head. I shook my head to get rid of any thoughts about him as I felt the car pull up to the movie theater. I let Channing grab my hand and pull me out of the car and lead me to the movie theater. _'I hope this movie is good' _I thought as we went to see the movie.

_~Few hours later, Ashley POV_~

Everyone was laughing as we exited the movie theater, talking about how great the movie was and how they couldn't wait to see if there was a sequel coming out. Ashley gave Channing a kiss on the cheek and ran up to link her arms through Lexi and Sydney's arms.

"I feel like ice cream, what do you two think?" Ashley asked as the guys started joking around behind them.

Leah linked her arm though Lexi's and grinned, "I think ice cream sounds fantastic. In fact I think the guys should pay for it."

All the girls laughed and nodded their heads as they lead the boys to the ice cream place and told them what they wanted. We waved good bye to Channing and Daniel when we were done and as we were getting ready to leave we heard Lexi's name being called so we stopped and turned around to see Jacob waving to us from across the street in front the theater. Ashley heard Sydney mumble something under her breath and had to snicker when she realized what she said; Jacob just signed is own death warrant by showing up at the movies with Bella when he was supposed to be here with us.

I watched from the corner of my eye as Lexi's balled her fists, _'poor Lexi, first the guy you like cancels and then shows up to the same place with the girl he is in love with,'_ I thought. I looked up as I saw Jacob stagger and heard Lexi's intake of breath before she started to run over to Jacob. We all followed her, after all Jacob is our friend and he doesn't look so good.

As we got closer we could hear Lexi asking Jacob a ton of questions. There was no way you couldn't see that she had a crush on him and from the look on Bella's face you could tell she knew too. _'I guess men really are clueless when it comes to girls like them,' _I thought as Sydney, Leah, Seth and I stopped to stand right next to Lexi, Bella, Jacob and Mike.

"Lexi calm down," I said and then continued, "He can't answer any of your questions if you keep asking one of them after another."

Sydney and the others chuckled as Lexi sent me a glare stating, "Well he doesn't look so good and I am worried."

Before I could comment Bella spoke up, "He is burning up even though he keeps saying he is fine. I think he might have the flu or something."

I nodded my head in understanding and stepped forward to feel Jacob's head, only to have him back away grumbling under his breath.

I narrowed my eyes and heard Lexi and the others chuckle behind me, after all they knew I hated it when guys try to act tough when they aren't feeling well. _'Men have to always put their pride before their health. Well if he wants to act like Embry always did then I will treat him like I treated Embry,_' I thought.

"Jacob we can do this the easy way, in which you stand still and I feel your forehead or," I paused and narrowed my eyes further, "I can knock you over onto your back and sit on you to check your forehead."

Jacob scoffed, "I'm like twice your size Ash."

"Embry was just as big as you were before he had his growth spurt and I had plenty of years to practice how to take a guy down," I responded as I took a step forward.

I could see Jacob gulp and he nodded his head as he replied, "Ok we will do it your way, otherwise you won't leave me alone."

I heard some smothered laughter behind me and noticed that even Bella had a small smile on her face as I check Jacobs's forehead. My eyes widened as I realized that Bella was not over exaggerating, Jacob felt like he was on fire.

Lexi stepped up next to me and asked, "Well how high do you think his fever is?"

"I think its high enough for him to go see a doctor at the hospital," I commented as I let my hand drop.

I smirked inwardly as Lexi stepped forward and started to fuss over Jacob while ignoring his comments. I walked over to where Bella was standing and told her, "Do you need a ride home, because we can drop you off as we swing Jacob by the Emergency room."

"Do you really think he will go?" Bella asked.

Sydney chose that moment to speak up, "Oh he will be going, Lexi will not take no for an answer. Trust us we know from personal experience."

Everyone nodded their heads as Bella replied, "I see, and Mike offered to give me a ride home so I will catch a ride with him," she paused and yelled over her shoulder to Jacob, "Jake call me when you are feeling better."

She walked over to Mike's car and climbed in as Lexi started to steer Jacob towards the car we came in. I shook my head and laughed with the others as we heard his protests.

_~Lexi POV~_

I can't believe Jacob would fight me on whether or not to go to the hospital, doesn't he know I only do this because I care for him. I looked over at him as he sat sulking in the seat next to me and thought, '_why can't he see how I feel about him?'_

As we pulled up to hospital and saw not only Billy, but Sam's 'Cult' standing in front of the hospital. I looked at the others in the car and knew there was no way any of us had called Billy, so how on earth did he meet us here. That's when a light bulb went off; Bella must have called Billy on her way home. _'Well I guess that means we don't have to call him, although I am curious as to why Paul and the rest of Sam's 'Cult' are with him'_ I thought.

I heard Jacob swear under his breath and slapped his arm telling him, "Watch your language."

He apologized as we pulled up, Ashley telling Sydney and the others to go on ahead home and we would catch a ride with Billy since she was staying at my house overnight while Sydney stayed over at Leah's. The only reason for this was because the parents decided that if they didn't want another smoke bomb to go off in the boy's bathroom, Ashley and Sydney could not sleep over together at the same house anymore.

As Sydney drove off with Leah and Seth, Ashley and I along with Jacob turned to Billy and the others. As I looked at my brother noticed that he was intensely staring at Ashley. _'I wonder what's going on there,'_ I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

**Luna:**well there is the revised chapter 3….thanks to MoonPrincess for helping me write the chapter!

**MoonPrincess:**I think these chapters keep getting better and better!

**Sydney:*****looks to Luna*** when do I get my imprint mentioned…I want to know who I paired with!

**Ashley:**Hey MoonPrincess is great and she helps Luna out with her chapter a lot…don't make fun of her Sydney!...***evil thought*** unless you want her to pair you up with Mike Newton after she sends you to a convent!

_**(Leah and Seth walk onto the scene)**_

**Leah and Seth:**what are those two fighting about now? ***Seth looks at Leah and says*** Sydney wants to know when MoonPrincess and Luna are going to write about her getting imprinted on, at least that is what I think I heard.

**Luna:*****looks at all the readers*** while these guys fight over whose better or not….we would love to hear from my readers on how they liked the chapter….. So please review and please no flames!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Twilight Saga Books, which means all of her characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**AN: **We do own all other characters that are unrecognizable.

* * *

><p><em>~Ashley's POV~<em>

I felt Paul staring at me, but I refused to look at him directly, in fact since I was still mad at Embry and the others so I only focused on Billy.

I gave him a genuine smile, after all he was like a father to me since mine and Embry's disappeared after I was born.

"Hi Billy, Bella must have called you right?" Lexi asked as Billy rolled closer to us.

Billy nodded his head, "Yea, we figured we would meet you here and let you know that you didn't need to take Jake to the Emergency room."

Lexi frowned asking, "What do you mean, he is burning up Billy."

"We understand that, Alexandria, but trust us when I say he would be better off at home," Sam spoke up as he walked up and stood next to Billy.

I looked at Lexi and noticed she was getting upset, and I knew she wouldn't speak up so I would do it for her.

"I don't give a damn what you think Sam Uley," I said through gritted teeth, and then turned to Billy, "Billy you know I respect you and would never go against you, but I think Jacob should see a doctor."

Billy shook his head and gave me a strained smile, "I understand that Ashley, but as Jake's father I have every right to take him home with me."

I couldn't hold back anymore, "I think the only reason you want to take Jake home is because the great Sam Uley told you to. Well you want to know what I think of the great Sam Uley?"

"Ashley, just calm down," Billy said.

I felt Lexi grab my hand and try to pull me backwards, but I didn't listen, "No I won't calm down. The great Sam Uley is creating a cult. Do you know that because of him, my friends and I can't even spend any time with our brothers," I paused and glared at Embry who was looking everywhere but me, "brothers who shouldn't have listened to him in the first place."

"Ashley please calm down, we can talk about this when we get home," Lexi stated as she once again tried to pull me backwards.

I didn't listen to her however, I looked at Billy, "I don't know what Sam did in order for you to worship the ground he walks on," I paused as I heard a few snickers from the group behind Sam, in fact I was pretty sure Paul was one of the few who were snickering, "but I don't and I refuse to act as if he is all powerful. In fact I think just to piss him off I'm dragging Jacob to the ER."

I ignored the shocked faces of Sam, Embry and Billy, while Jared and Paul wore smirks, and I grabbed Jacob's hand, pulling him towards the front doors. Lexi followed behind me, pushing Jacob forward a little as we walked.

"Ash I think we should listen to Billy, he is Jacob's father," Embry stated as I walked past him.

I turned and looked at him, narrowing my eyes, "The first words you speak to me in months are to stick up for that asshole?"

I saw him wince and felt a little guilty, but quickly squashed it.

"I said I agree with what Billy wishes Ashley," Embry stated and I could even see he thought that excuse was weak; I was always good at reading my brother.

I turned around to face him and put my hands on my hips as I replied angrily, "Billy is doing whatever Sam tells him to do and you know it. So, therefore by default you are agreeing with Sam," I paused and then narrowed my eyes again, "do not treat me like an airhead, you know damn well I'm not stupid like those other girls that flock around you guys."

Before I continue my rant Jacob spoke up, "Ashley I think I'm going to follow my Dad home, I'm not a big fan of hospitals."

I turned to look at him and immediately saw Lexi try to talk him out of it. Obviously it wasn't working. I sighed as they continued to argue and turned to look back at Billy and the others.

"Fine Billy you win, do whatever the hell you want," I said and walked over to Lexi grabbing her hand, "C'mon Lexi I'm tired and want to go home. Let Jacob be an idiot and you can check in on him tomorrow."

Lexi frowned at me and looked torn but nodded her head in agreement none the less. We started walking towards her house when we heard Billy call out to us.

"Don't you girls need a ride home?" Billy asked, concerned laced in his voice.

I turned and looked at him, "We will be fine walking, trust me when I say neither of us want to be in the presence of guys who will just ignore us."

I saw my brother wince and noticed he wasn't the only one, it seemed that Paul and Billy felt guilty too.

"Just be careful then?" Billy asked, and I nodded my head in understanding.

Just before I took another step I heard Paul voice his opinion, "You're just going to let my sister and my im—I mean Ashley walk home alone when those bl—bad guys who are killing those people out there."

Everyone looked at him strangely for a minute and was confused at his outburst just as much as I was. Before I could comment though I noticed that Sam's face cleared, he looked between me and Paul and asked, "She's your—"

I was confused when Sam mentioned me and Paul in the same sentence, although if I had to admit it to myself I kind of liked thinking about us together. I shook my head and thought, _'what am I thinking, I'm with Channing.'_

I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard Embry roar and throw himself at Paul, successfully tackling him, "That's my baby sister you bastard!"

I heard Lexi scream and saw her rush forward, me following closely behind. However, the thought that was bothering me was not about my brother, but about Lexi's. I had no idea why I was more worried about him than my own brother.

_~Lexi's POV~_

I couldn't believe it, what the hell is wrong with Embry. Paul didn't do anything wrong and all of sudden Embry is attacking him. As I ran forward I could tell Ashley was behind me, but before I could reach out I felt an arm go around my waist and was too surprised to do anything. I looked over my shoulder and saw that Jared had grabbed me, softly stating, "you don't want to get in the middle of that."

I nodded my head in understanding and saw Ashley out the corner of my eye struggling with Sam, since he was the one to restrain her. I winced at the curses that were spewing out her mouth and when she screamed "put me down you arrogant asshole!" I saw Paul and Embry immediately stop fighting and move towards Sam.

I was confused when Paul walked past me without even saying a word and stopped in front of Sam with Embry at his side.

_~Paul POV~_

My Angel had some claws, who knew she had such a way with words. I was enjoying the way she cursed Sam out, I mean it wasn't every day the Alpha was getting his ass chewed out by a woman half his size. I watched as she agreed to let us take Jacob and turned to walk away and couldn't believe it when I heard her and my little sister were going to walk home alone. Not only that, but Billy wasn't going to fight them on it. I couldn't stay quiet then; I voiced my opinion and knew immediately from the way I sounded that they would figure it out.

I braced myself when Embry threw himself at me; I mean I knew I would have reacted the same way if I had found out he imprinted on my little sister. I couldn't blame him and let him get in a few punches; however after a few I wasn't going to let him kick my ass. I fought back with him and only stopped when I heard my Angel scream out. I noticed I wasn't the only one who stopped and approached Sam with Embry on my side.

"Let her go Sam," I stated with a soft growl, and noticed that Embry nodded his head in agreement with a scowl on his face.

Sam let her down gently and I couldn't hold back the laugh when she turned around and kneed him in the groin. I heard Jared and the others laugh behind me with a shocked gasp from my little sister. I turned to look at Embry and he had a proud smirk on his face. _'I guess he taught her that,' _I thought.

As Sam went down she brushed herself off and stated, "Never rough handle a lady."

Sam just groaned, in too much pain to reply. I watched as she grabbed Lexi's hand and looked at us stating, "Do you still think we can't handle ourselves?"

We all shook our heads no and watched them walk away, I had to smirk to myself as I thought, _'well I guess my Angel is a feisty one.'_

_~Two Weeks Later (Lexi POV)~_

Ashley and I sat on my front porch, bored out of our minds. A week ago we were hanging out with ours friends and the next Leah, Seth, Sydney and Jacob officially joined Sam's 'Cult' and we couldn't believe it. They have been ignoring us and we couldn't understand why. I mean Sydney and Ashley use to always be together plotting things and trying to get me to join, I could honestly say I missed trying not to give in to their pleas. I know Ashley missed their pranking days and complained a few days ago about it. Another thing I noticed was that Ashley had also officially decided that she would avoid all of them, especially my brother, who was trying to get to know her. It hurt that he looked more interested in Ashley than me, but I was more worried and hurt that Jacob and Seth refused to talk to me.

I could understand Jacob not talking to me as often as he used to because he was in love with Bella, who I think doesn't deserve to even breath the same air as him, but Seth never went one day without at least saying hi. I looked up and saw Sam and the others emerge from the forest and start towards Emily's house, minus Leah of course but I could understand why she wouldn't want to go.

I turned to Ashley ad said, "Hey, why don't we go over there and say hi?"

"Why bother? The moment we go over there they will start making excuses and I'm tired of hearing them," Ashley replied as she messed with her iPod touch.

I was going to reply when I heard Paul's voice behind me, "Hey, how are you doing?"

"Hi Paul, we're fine. We were actually going to come over and say hi," I told him with a smile. I was so happy that he wasn't ignoring me anymore. I watched as he gave me a smile before he turned and looked at Ashley. I saw something flash in eyes that looked like longing but I couldn't be sure. I turned to look at Ashley and noticed that she had stiffened. I was so confused.

_~Ashley's POV~_

I was so pissed that all of our friends, who swore never to join Sam's 'Cult', actually joined. Every time I saw Sam I had this urge to go over and punch him in the face, but I knew that I would just end up hurting myself, so I would calm down and think of ways I could torture him. I surprised myself with how clever I could be.

I looked at Lexi and I knew she was hurt, considering Seth and Jacob now ignored her too. I was so sure that she and Seth would end up together even though I knew she was in love with Jacob. _'Maybe I could do a little match making,_' I thought as I started to think of different ideas. My thoughts were interrupted when Lexi asked me if I wanted to go and say hi to our ex friends. I gave her my reply and turned my iPod on to play a few games.

I suddenly felt as if someone was watching me and I knew immediately who it was; Paul. I couldn't explain it but ever since that day at the beach I've been wanting to run up to him and do naughty things to him. This was really strange because I've never had the urge with any other guy. I snorted to myself and thought, _'I spent too many years with Sydney.'_

As soon as I heard his voice though, I melted and I was bombarded with images in which that voice was doing so many sinful things to me. I heard Lexi answer him, inviting him to beach and heard him say yes. I turned my iPod off and stood up stuffing it in my pocket.

"Hey Lexi I think I'm going to head home and help Mom with dinner. She wasn't really feeling good this morning," I said as I turned to face her, trying very hard not to look at Paul.

Lexi interrupted, "But I thought we were going to the beach?"

"I can walk you home if you want," Paul said and I wanted to shout _'YES!' _but I held my tongue.

I shook my head no and then looked Lexi, "I don't need an escort home and we can go to the beach this weekend or something."

"I wouldn't be an escort, I would just keep you company," Paul stated and I was so close to saying yes that I had to bite my tongue.

Before I could comment Sam, Jared, Embry, Jacob and Quil, walked over to stand behind Paul. I immediately tensed; I could never hold my tongue when Sam was around. He took my brother and a few of my best friends away, so I always have the urge to lash out at him.

I watched as Lexi smiled at Seth and Jacob, "Hi Seth, Jacob."

Seth looked at her and offered her a smile and when Jacob looked at her I heard his breath catch and saw his eyes widened as an adoring look crossed his face while looking at her.

I watched as a look of understanding spread across everyone's face, except Lexi and mine. I was confused and even more so when Paul tensed and a look of anger crossed his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

**Luna: **There is chapter four!

**MoonPrincess: **I loved how it turned out!

**Sydney: ** ***(looks to Luna and MoonPrincess)*** how come I'm still not really mentioned in this chapter!...I'm in this story also remember!

**Ashley: **Hey Sydney stop whining you time to be in the chapter is coming again….dont worry they didn't forget about you!…...***evil thoughts to self*** I can maybe talk to MoonPrincess and Luna to see if they write in a scene where they let me put make-up on Sydney while she is sleeping…. ***Laughs at self***

**(Sam and Paul walk onto the scene)**

**Sam and Paul: **fighting again I see girls ***Paul looks to Sam and whispers to him*** why is it when we walk in a room it gets all quiet and the girl start giving us their death glares?

**Sam:** ***to Paul as they walk out of the room*** I think they are mad at us for taking away their friends?... Have you had any luck in reconciling with Lexi?

**Paul: **No.

**Luna: *****watches as the guys leave and the girls continue bickering back and forth***

**Lexi: *****walks in the room*** Luna, I see the girls are still fighting…would you like me to do the honors? ***at Luna's nod*** readers I hoped that you liked the chapter!...please don't forget to read and review….it makes Luna and MoonPrincess come up with ideas for the next chapters!...and please no flames!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Twilight Saga Books, which means all of her characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**AN: **We do own all other characters that are unrecognizable.

* * *

><p><em>~Paul's POV~<em>

"Paul calm down, you know as well as I do that we have no control over this," Sam stated.

I clenched my fists as I bit out, "It's just hard to stop myself from being so protective."

"I understand, but—" Sam started to reply, but was cut off by my Angel.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Ashley asked, clearly angry and confused.

I couldn't really blame her, if I was in her position I would be reacting the same way. I wanted to tell her so badly about the imprint, but I didn't want to scare her off. I was also afraid that she wouldn't want anything to do with me since it was obvious that she despised Sam and I was part of his 'cult.' Even though it wasn't really a 'cult', I couldn't blame her for thinking it was. I wondered how she would feel if she knew what Sam really was to her, I know Embry took a while to wrap his head around the information after he was told. My thoughts were cut off though when Sam spoke up.

"It's not my place to tell you, but if you both follow us everything will be explained," Sam said and started to turn around, but was stopped in his tracks.

Ashley crossed her arms over her chest and stated angrily as she glared at him, "I'm not going anywhere with you Sam Uley. I don't want to be inducted into your crazy cult."

"Ashley can you just not be difficult for once in your life," Embry stated with a huff, it was apparent that she was this stubborn often and if I had to be a little honest it was kind of a turn on.

I watched as she marched up to her brother and started to poke him in his chest, "I'm not being difficult damn it. How would you feel if all of the sudden you woke up and realized that almost all the people you love suddenly can't stand to be around you? I think I deserve to be difficult!"

Quil decided then that it was wise to open his mouth and commented, "Dude, does your sister always have a stick up her ass? I mean I thought Leah was bad, but your little sister takes the cake."

I immediately wanted to punch him and I knew that Sam and Embry felt the exact same way. As I advanced on him to teach him a lesson my eyes were drawn to my Angel as she started to shake. I looked up and saw Sam and Embry's worried looks, knowing that they were thinking the exact same thing; she was going to phase.

_~Ashley's POV~_

I couldn't believe that these jerks just have to ruin another one of my days. It's bad enough I only have one friend at the moment, but they just had to go and piss me off.

I whirled around to face the idiot who made that stupid comment, "Who the hell do you think you are talking about me that way. You have no idea what I am like and Leah has every right to act like a bitch if she wants to. It's not every day that the man you love leaves you for your cousin," I saw Sam wince out the corner of my eye but kept going, "hell if I was her I would have gotten revenge instead of just ignoring him."

I felt myself getting angrier by the second; I mean who did this guy think he was to judge Leah like that. I felt myself shaking and wondered what the hell was going on, but just chalked it up to the cold I had. I mean I had a fever and body ached in places, so I guess shaking could be cold sweats or something. Maybe I should have visited the doctor when mom wanted me too.

I ignored the shaking and took a step forward, intent on finishing up my rant with him, only to notice that Sam, Paul and Embry started to move closer to me with looks of concern on their faces. However, before I could even begin to think on why they would be concerned I heard Lexi's voice, and my anger started to dissipate.

"Ashley, just ignore him. He's a typical male who doesn't have the slightest idea to what goes on in our heads," Lexi stated, as she stopped next to me and grabbed my arm to start dragging me away from all of them.

I nodded my head and let her drag me back to the house; I heard her letting everyone know she would see them later. I almost missed the confused faces on everyone behind us, but their confusion just made me confused as well. _'God why must men be so hard to understand,'_ I thought as I turned around away from them.

_~Sam's POV~_

I watched the two girls walk away and I was so confused. How on earth did Lexi stop Ashley from phasing, I mean I could see how pissed she was and I was ready to try and calm her down when all it took was a few words from Lexi. I just decided to put those thoughts to the back of my mind and turned to look at the pack.

"What the hell where you thinking Quil?" I asked, pissed off at him.

Quil gave me a nervous look, "I didn't think she would react like that honestly."

"Well do that again I won't hesitate to take you out back and beat you to a bloody pulp," Paul stated with a low growl, and I saw Embry agree with him.

I shook my head and sighed thinking, '_I guess when Ashley does finally phase, things around here are going to get a whole more stressful.'_ I told them to start their patrols and headed back to Emily's house, intent on trying to relax.

As I walked through the door I immediately made my way to the kitchen and leaned against the doorway watching her. She looked so beautiful cooking that I couldn't resist walking over and wrapping my arms around her waist, nuzzling my face into her neck.

"Well hello to you too. How did the meeting with the Elders go?" Emily asked as she turned the stove off and turned to wrap her arms around my neck.

I gave her a small smile, "It was fine, and they still don't know why Leah and Sydney phased though. It's never happened to a woman before."

"I'm sure it doesn't mean anything," Emily stated and then paused frowning when she noticed the tired look on my face, "what's wrong sweetheart?

I let her go and turned to look out the kitchen window, softly stating, "She hates me Em."

I knew she knew who I was talking about and gave me a small smile, "She doesn't hate you Sam because she doesn't know you. She just hates the fact that everyone she cares about is ignoring her. Which by the way I think is a stupid rule."

"I think so to Em, but it's the law and I can't change it," I stated, then continued, "You know Paul imprinted on her."

She gasped and turned around to look at me, "you didn't hurt him did you?"

I laughed replying, "No, I wanted to though, but I knew she would be confused since she doesn't even know I'm her brother. Although you should know Embry attacked him."

"I hope you broke them apart," she commented as she made me a plate.

I shook my head and laughed, "Actually she managed to get them to stop fighting."

"How on earth did she does that?" she asked as she sat next to me.

I spent the next half hour explaining everything that went on, and was actually kind of grateful to my baby sister. Thanks to her I got tender loving care from my imprint, who knew getting kicked in the balls would turn into a night of love making.

_~Lexi's POV~_

After Ashley and I had walked back to the house, I asked her, "what is with you and getting so pissed all of a sudden?" Ashley told me "I don't know what is going on, but all of a sudden when Quil said Leah and I have bad tempers I just wanted to kick his ass," I paused and then stated with a grin, "You know I could have totally done that Lexi!"

After hearing Ashley say that I broke out laughing because I knew what she said was very true. Then when I kept laughing Ashley asked me; "what the hell you are you laughing about Lexi?"

I told Ashley "nothing I'm just picturing Quil getting beat up by you and him not being able to fight back!"

When she heard that we both broke out into a fit of giggles. When we had finally calmed down enough Ashley told me to go to Jacob and Seth and try to talk to them. I started to shake my head no, but when I saw the look on Ashley's face I knew that if I didn't go she would do something bad.

My mind wandered at that thought as I started to walk towards Jacob's house and I remembered the time she decided to play a mean prank on me when we were twelve and Paul was fifteen, and I refused to watch a scary movie with her.

_~Flashback~_

'_What on earth is taking her so long, she said she was just grabbing some more wood for the fire,' I thought, as I looked at the clock for the fifth time in the last 20 minutes. I started to worry so I walked over to the back door, grabbed my coat and flash light before opening the door and walking outside._

_I walked over to the wood pile and immediately started to worry even more when I saw that Ashley was nowhere to be found. I started to call out for her, but got no response. Just as I was going to go in the house and grab Paul to look for her I heard some rustling from the woods behind my house. I walked closer and called out her name one more time and was rewarded with a moan. _

_As I got to the edge of the woods, I saw a figure jump out at me and I screamed falling backwards. As I looked up my eyes widened and I screamed even louder as I realized that Ashley looked like a zombie. I scrambled backwards as she approached me making noises and reaching out for me. I managed to get up and run to the house screaming out for Paul, as I saw the back door open I didn't get a chance to tell him because I was cut off by laughter coming from behind me. It suddenly dawned on me that Ashley had played a mean prank on me and I turned around to yell at her, ignoring my brother laughing with her when he figured it out._

_~Flashback Ends~_

As I was thinking about this memory I didn't notice that I had already made it to Jacob's house.

_~At Jacob's house~_

When I was outside of Jacob's house I could hear laughter coming from inside and knew that Jacob must have a full house. Gathering up my courage, I walked up the porch steps, took a deep breath and knocked on the door. All of a sudden it got quiet in the house and Billy opened the door.

"Hey, Lexi, how are you doing today? Come in out of the cold" Billy said to me smiling.

"I'm doing great, although I wish the sun would peek out more." I told Billy as I walked into the house. Hearing that he laughed because he knew; when the sun was out Sydney, Ashley, and I would cause more trouble. Well that's if Sydney was actually speaking to us, I was still trying to figure out why she decided to join Sam and the others when she swore not too.

Still laughing Billy said, "Jacob, Seth and your brother are in the living room."

"Thanks, Billy," I said as I walked there.

When I walked into the living room the boys were all gathered around the TV and watching Jersey Shore. I had no idea why they were so interested in the show but kept that comment to myself.

I looked at all three of them before I took a deep breath and met Jacob's eyes, I saw warmth and something else in them, but put that thought to the back of mind as I asked, "Hey Jacob, Seth. I was wondering if we could talk?"

Jacob nodded his head eagerly and started to move towards her, while Seth just gave me a small smile and replied, "of course."

I saw my brother shoot them a glare, but he wisely kept his mouth shut. Which to be honest was a little shocking considering he is known for voicing his opinions. In fact that is one of the reasons Ashley and him tended to argue when they were all younger; they both liked to have the last word.

Jacob led us to the garage, which I was grateful for since no one would be able to hear us unless they were inside with us or right outside. I sat down on the couch and waited for them to sit before I opened my mouth. After they got comfortable I saw them look at me expectantly and knew I would have to start this conversation.

I took a deep breath and stated, "First of all I want to say that the way you two have been ignoring me lately has really hurt me. I thought we were really good friends."

"Lexi we can explain—" Seth started but I interrupted him.

"Let me finish before you guys start in please," I paused and saw them nod before continuing, "I would never ignore you, or join a group that would make me ignore you. Yet, that is exactly what you two did. I have been going over the last few weeks to see if I did anything to make you two and the others ignore me, but I have come up with nothing and finally listened to Ashley and came over here to talk."

I finished my mini rant and looked at the expectantly. They both had looks of guilt and their head was bowed a little in shame, which of course made me want to apologize. However, I knew I couldn't or otherwise things would just stay the same and I did not want that to happen. I crossed my arms over my chest and practiced the glare Ashley had been teaching me, I think it worked when I saw Jacob and Seth both straighten up.

"You are absolutely right Lexi," Seth stated and Jacob nodded his head in agreement.

Jacob then said, "I know you're angry and upset, but we couldn't tell you anything until a few hours ago."

"You mean that confrontation we all had earlier? What does that have to do with me and what the heck do you mean you couldn't tell me anything? Tell me what exactly?" I said all in one breath, by the time I was done I was panting a little.

Seth just grinned replying, "You still ask a million questions one after the other."

I huffed and opened my mouth to retort when Jacob cut in, "Seth do you think you could give Lexi and I a little time to talk alone?"

My eyes widened at that and I watched as Seth gave Jacob a nod and grin and walk past me back into the house. I looked back at Jacob and saw that he seemed to be extremely nervous, and my heart started to beat a little faster._ 'He has never wanted to be alone with me, and he has never been nervous around me,' _I thought, but was distracted by my thoughts as Jacob took a deep breath.

"Do you remember those tales we were told about since we were little?" Jacob asked me, looking at me in earnest.

I frowned asking, "You mean about our ancestors being able to transform into wolves to protect the village from our enemies; the cold ones?"

At his nod I asked, confused, "What do those old tales have to do with anything?"

"They weren't just tales Lexi, they are very real?" Jacob said as he took a step closer.

I replied softly, "What do you mean they are real?"

"I mean that everyone who follows Sam around is a wolf, Lexi, including me," Jacob stated as he looked me in the eyes.

I looked back and could see him begging me to believe him. I knew that it sounded crazy, but I also knew that Jacob would never lie to me.

"So everyone I love, except for Ashley, can change into a wolf?" I asked and at his nod I continued, "but if the wolves in those stories are real, that would make the cold ones real too right?"

Jacob nodded his head replying, "Having the cold ones around will activate the wolf gene within us."

"You mean that there are cold ones near us? Is that why all of those people are going missing?" I asked, my eyes wide.

Jacob gave me a small smile, "Are you not concerned with that fact that your brother and everyone else in Sam's group can turn into horse size wolves?"

"Why would I be? You guys would never hurt me and it would explain how everyone had freakish growth spurts," I told him, and smiled when I saw his grin get even bigger.

"I'm glad you feel that way, and to tell you the truth I don't know why people are disappearing. Although we do suspect it might have to do with the few bloodsuckers that don't smell like the Cullen's," Jacob told me.

I asked, "What do the Cullen's have to do with anything? They left a while ago didn't they, I mean it's not as if they are—"

I stopped mid rant and gave Jacob a sharp look and he explained, "They are vampires Lexi, except unlike normal leeches they drink animal blood instead of human blood. That's one of the reasons our ancestors made a treaty with them."

" A treaty?" I asked, and Jacob went on to explain the basic of the treaty and anything else I wanted to know about the wolves.

_~Couple of hours later~_

"Ok so I'm a little confused here," I stated as I got more comfortable on the couch.

Jacob frowned asking, "About what?"

"Well you said there was a law preventing you from talking to anyone outside the pack about all of this, and that you and the others had to ignore us because it would protect us right?" I asked, to clarify things, and at his nod I continued on, "so then why are you telling me all this now?"

I saw him gulp and take another big breath before he asked, "Remember the part I told you about imprinting?"

I nodded my head replying, "Yeah, Imprinting happens when a wolf finds his soul mate. The moment the wolf sees the one they are destined to be with, they imprint. It's like you're being pulled toward that person and that when they see that person a glowing heat fills them. After that, nobody else matters because you are only there for your other half, your soul mate."

"That's the reason I can tell you everything Alexandria," He stated with a soft smile before he grabbed my hands.

I looked from our joined hands, my heart beating faster, and saw that huge smile had broken across his face as he said the words that would change my life for the better.

"You are my imprint Lexi, just like Ashley is Paul's imprint," Jacob told me.

I looked at him and asked in an awed voice, "We are soul mates?"

At his nod, I decided to be bold and leaned forward, kissing him on the lips. I was even happier when he pulled me closer and kissed me back_. 'I knew when this happened it would be wonderful,_' I thought. Yet, when the last part of his sentence echoed in my head and I pulled back, ignoring the blush I felt spreading as he looked at me with hooded eyes, and squeaked out, "Paul imprinted on Ashley?"

"You mean you didn't know?" Jacob asked surprised, and when I shook my head no he started to let out a few curses.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

**Luna: **YAY! I'm glad we were able to post this chapter!

**MoonPrincess: **I loved how it turned out, especially the end of the chapter!

**Sydney: *****(looks to Luna and MoonPrincess)*** I will be in the next chapter right?

**Ashley: **Of course you will! ***looks at MoonPrincess and LunarPrincess*** You will right?

**Luna: *****nods head*** Of course!

**Lexi: *****walks in the room and looks at the audience***readers I hoped that you liked the chapter!...please don't forget to read and review….it makes Luna and MoonPrincess come up with ideas for the next chapters!...and please no flames!


End file.
